Bram
|Episodenanzahl=5 |Name=Bram |Synchronsprecher=Marco Kröger }} Bram ist ein Passagier von Flug 316. ]] Als Miles Straume, einige Tage bevor er mit dem Frachter auf die Insel fährt, eines Abends an einem Imbisstand einen Fisch Taco isst, wird er von Bram überrascht, der ihn aus einem Fahrzeug anspricht. Noch bevor Miles ihn fragen kann, wer er überhaupt ist, wird Miles von zwei vermummten Personen in den Bus gezogen. Bram sagt ihm, dass er ihn sprechen musst, ohne dass Charles Widmore davon erfährt. Miles gibt vor, nicht zu wissen, wer dies sei. Bram zeigt sich aber gut informiert. Er weiß von dem Frachtschiff, auf dem Miles sein wird, das Widmore zur Insel schicken will. Er meint auch, dass Miles besser nicht auf dieses Schiff gehen sollte. Er fragt ihn dann, ob er weiß, was im Schatten der Statue liegt, was Miles nicht beantworten kann. Darum, sagt Bram, ist er noch nicht bereit, auf die Insel zu gehen. Bram sagt, dass Miles mit ihm mitkommen sollte, weil er ihm dann erklären könnte, woher er seine Gabe hat, außerdem könne er ihm etwas über seinen Vater sagen. Miles interessiert dies aber nicht. Er sagt, dass er tut was sie wollen, wenn sie ihm das doppelte von Widmores Angebot bezahlen: 3,2 Millionen Dollar. Bram lehnt aber ab. Daraufhin wird Miles aus dem Auto geworfen. Zuletzt sagt Bram zu Miles, dass er für das falsche Team spielt, da sein Team gewinnen wird, und fährt dann davon. }} Auf der Insel Nachdem Ben, nachdem er von Sun niedergeschlagen wurde, die Hydra-Station verlässt, begegnet er am Strand Bram, Ilana und drei weiteren Überlebenden, die scheinbar gerade versuchen, an einer großen Kiste Griffe anzubringen, um sie zu transportieren. Als Ben fragt, ob er helfen kann, sagt ihm Bram freundlich, dass sie keine Hilfe brauchen. Später kommt Frank Lapidus wieder mit dem Kanu von der Hauptinsel zurück. Direkt bei seiner Ankunft sagt ihm einer der, Überlebenden, dass Ilana und drei weitere Personen Waffen gefunden hätten und das Komando übernehmen wollten. Als Frank dann zu ihnen läuft, sind Ilana und Bram gerade dabei, die große Kiste transportfähig zu machen. Sofort als sie bemerken, dass Frank sich nähert, nehmen sie ihre Waffen und richten sie auf ihn. Ilana fragt ihn, was im Schatten der Statue liegt. Als Frank dieses Rätsel nicht beantworten kann, wird er von Ilana niedergeschlagen. Daraufhin gibt sie Bram den Auftrag, allen bescheid zu sagen, dass die Zeit gekommen ist. Außerdem soll er Frank fesseln, da er mit ihnen gehen wird. Wissenswertes * Die Rolle des Bram wurde zwar bereits in den Credits der Folge aufgeführt, er hatte in dieser Folge allerdings keine Sprechrolle, auch sein Name wurde nicht genannt. *Castingaufruf: Brian, jegliche Ethnizität, Ende 20 bis Mitte 30. Klug, charismatisch und clever mit der Gelegenheit, körperlich zu überwältigen. Er ist weiser als seine Altersgenossen. Verfügt über natürlichen Charme, er ist auch die erste Person, von der man Hilfe haben möchte, wenn man in ersten Schwierigkeiten steckt. (Brian, any ethnicity, late 20s to mid-30s. Smart, charismatic and clever with the ability to be physically imposing. He is wise beyond his years. Capable of genuine charm, he is also the first person you'd want to help you out of any serious jams.) Offene Fragen * Wieso wollte er nach Guam fliegen? * Wo geht er mit Ilana und den anderen Überlebenden hin?